Pivotally mounted handles to activate a flush discharge valve of a water closet are well known in the art.
Moreover pushbutton flush actuating mechanisms have been developed in place of the pivotal handle types and Canadian Pat. No. 732,787 granted Apr. 26, 1966 (Rupp) is illustrative of these types of pushbutton devices. The Rupp device as well as other pushbutton actuating mechanisms require the use of screws and/or cotter pins to finalize the assembly of the mechanism and they are not, accordingly, economically produced or easy to assemble and to install without various tools.
Although the use of plastic materials have been proposed and used in the development of parts, brackets and levers of pushbutton mechanisms, applicant is not aware of a complete pushbutton mechanism which is easily fabricated and which requires the use of few tools for its assembly and installation.
Accordingly, applicant's invention seeks to provide a pushbutton type mechanism for actuating a flush valve wherein the parts are easily assembled and installed without special tools. The pushbutton type mechanism herein is adaptable to both a "front" lever mechanism and a "side" lever type mechanism, the terms "front" and "side" having relation to the location of the pushbutton on a water closet tank.